Ponies and Heroes Gashats
Legendary Gashat: Gashats based around past Mario, Sonic and Ponies. These involve full body form changes. *Level 1 (Legendary) #Japanese: レッツレジェン! めっちゃレジェン! むっちゃレジェン! ワッチャネーム! アイムアレジェン! #Romaji: Let's Legend! Metcha Legend! Mutcha Legend! What's your name?! I'm a Legend! #English: Let's Legend! Metcha Legend! Mutcha Legend! What's your name?! I'm a Legend! *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: Ponies Mane 30 *Twilight Sparkle **Level 2 #Japanese: トモダチは魔法! トワイライトスパークル! #Romaji: Tomodachi wa Mahō! Twilight Sparkle! #English: Friendship is Magic, Twilight Sparkle! **Level 3 #Japanese: 穎悟する魔法巡る! 友情の王女! #Romaji: Eigo suru Mahō Meguru! Yūjō no Ōjo! #English: Magic and Intelligent to Around, Princess of Friendship! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Drago Knight Hunter Z Level 2 and Taddle Quest Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Applejack **Level 2 #Japanese: アップル! オネスティ! アップルジャック! イー・ハア! #Romaji: Apple! Honesty! Applejack! Yee-Haw! #English: Apple! Honesty! Applejack! Yee-Haw! **Level 3 #Japanese: ロデオ! 土走! 激走! 暴走! アップルジャック! #Romaji: Rodeo! Dosō! Gekisō! Bōsō! Applejack! #English: Rodeo! Earthly! Racing! Runaway! Applejack! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Proto Mighty Action X Level Prototype and Proto Fast Bike Level Prototype theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Rainbow Dash **Level 2 #Japanese: ロイヤルティ! ソニックレインブーム! レインボーダッシュ! #Romaji: Loyalty! Sonic Rainboom! Rainbow Dash! #English: Loyalty! Sonic Rainboom! Rainbow Dash! **Level 3 #Japanese: ダッ–ダッ–ダッ–ダッシングで激走! ファースト! レインボーダッシュ! #Romaji: Das-Das-Das-Dashing de Gekisō! Fast! Rainbow Dash! #English: Das-Das-Das-Dashing for Racing! Fast! Rainbow Dash! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Dangerous Zombie Level 3 and Fast Bike Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Rarity **Level 2 #Japanese: ジェネラスシティ! ファッション巡る! 私はラリティ! #Romaji: Generosity! Fashion Meguru! Watashi wa Rarity! #English: Generosity! Fashion Around! I am Rarity! **Level 3 #Japanese: ジュエル! ジェム! ファッション! 美しいダイヤモンド! #Romaji: Jewel! Gem! Fashion! Utsukushī Diamond! #English: Jewel! Gem! Fashion! Beautiful Diamond! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Quest Level 2 and Taddle Fantasy Level 50 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Fluttershy **Level 2 #Japanese: 彼女は弱気を!「イェイ」カインドネス, フラッターシャイ! #Romaji: Kanojo wa Yowaki wo! "Yay" Kindness, Fluttershy! #English: She is a Shy! "Yay" Kindness, Fluttershy! **Level 3 #Japanese: 優しさすが! 演ずると歌! オー・マイ・フラッターシャイ! #Romaji: Yasashi-sa suga! Enzuru to Uta! Oh My Fluttershy! #English: It is Kindness! A Playing and Singing! Oh My Fluttershy! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 and Taddle Quest Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Pinkie Pie **Level 2 #Japanese: スマイル・スマイル・スマイル! ラフター! ピンキーパイ! #Romaji: Smile-Smile-Smile! Laughter Pinkie Pie! #English: Smile-Smile-Smile! Laughter, Pinkie Pie! **Level 3 #Japanese: パーティーキャノン! パーティーキャノン! 私の友達! #Romaji: Party Cannon! Party Cannon! Watashi no Tomodachi! #English: Party Cannon! Party Cannon! Friends of Mine! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 2 and Bang Bang Shooting Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Starlight Glimmer **Level 2 #Japanese: 信念と友情! 光で感情! スターライトグリマー! #Romaji: Shin'nen to Yūjō! Hikari de Kanjō! Starlight Glimmer! #English: Believe and Friendship! Emotions in the Light! Starlight Grimmer! **Level 3 #Japanese: 先進祭り! 素晴らしい! 友情! 償還! 魔法学生! #Romaji: Senshin Matsuri! Subarashī! Yūjō! Shōkan! Mahō Gakusei! #English: Advanced Festival! Amazing! Friendship! Redemption! Magic Student! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Quest Level 2 and Jet Combat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Sugarcoat **Level 2 #Japanese: 道路の嵐をダンス! ペイシェンス! ブラントシュガーコート! #Romaji: Dōro no Arashi o Dance! Patience! Blunt Sugarcoat! #English: Dance the Storm on the Road, Patience! Blunt Sugarcoat! **Level 3 #Japanese: 激走で暴走! 道路でダンス! 眼鏡ブラント! #Romaji: Gekisō de Bōsō! Dōro de Dance! Megane Blunt! #English: Racing at Runaway! Dance on the Road! Blunt with a Glasses! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Jet Combat Level 3 and Bang Bang Shooting Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Indigo Zap **Level 2 #Japanese: バイ–バイ–バイ–バイクを雷光さ! ヒロイズム! インディゴザップ! #Romaji: Bi-Bi-Bi-Bike o Raikō-sa! Heroism! Indigo Zap! #English: Bi-Bi-Bi-Bike the Lightning! Heroism! Indigo Zap! **Level 3 #Japanese: 電光漕ぐ! 雷光漕ぐ! ハンドハンド! 勝つる! 失う! インディゴザップ! #Romaji: Denkō Kogu! Raikō Kogu! Hand-Hand! Katsuru! Ushinau! Indigo Zap! #English: Thunder Rowing! Lightning Rowing! Hand-Hand! Win or Lose! Indigo Zap! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Fast Bike Level 3 and Proto Shakariki Sports Level Prototype theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Sunny Flare **Level 2 #Japanese: 天気のミラクル! レッツ・ダンス! サニーフレア! #Romaji: Tenki no Miracle! Let's Dance! Sunny Flare! #English: Miracle of Weather! Let's Dance! Sunny Flare! **Level 3 #Japanese: 努力映える! 太陽美める! 春・夏・秋・冬! #Romaji: Doryoku Haeru! Taiyō Homeru! Haru-Natsu-Aki-Fuyu! #English: Effort is Shines, The Sun Beauty! Spring-Summer-Autumn-Winter! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Mighty Action X Level 2 and Proto Taddle Quest Level Prototype theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Sour Sweet **Level 2 #Japanese: 矢印は柔和する! サワースウィート! #Romaji: Yajirushi wa Nyūwa suru! Sour Sweet! #English: The Arrows be Gentleness! Sour Sweet! **Level 3 #Japanese: ダンス行く! ショット行く! 大勇気アーチェリー! #Romaji: Dance Iku! Shot Iku! Dai Yūki Archery! #English: Go to Dance! Go to Shot! Great Courage Archery! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Giri Giri Chambara Level 2 and Bang Bang Shooting Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Lemon Zest **Level 2 #Japanese: デスティニーロックで喜びへスタンバイ! レモンゼスト! #Romaji: Destiny Rock de Yorokobi e Standby! Lemon Zest! #English: Do Joy for Destiny Rock to Standby! Lemon Zest! **Level 3 #Japanese: テクニシャン! サイファイロッカー! 弦楽の爆走! レモンゼスト! #Romaji: Technician! Sci-Fi Rocker! Gengaku no Bakusō! Lemon Zest! #English: Technician! Sci-Fi Rocker! String Roaring! Lemon Zest! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Ju Ju Burger Level 2 and Gekiatsu Robots Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Sunset Shimmer **Level 2 #Japanese: 鳳凰のファイヤー! リデンプション! サンセットシマー! #Romaji: Hō-ō no Fire! Redemption! Sunset Shimmer! #English: Fire of the Phoenix! Redemption! Sunset Shimmer! **Level 3 #Japanese: バイクに乗るへ覚悟! サンセットシマー! #Romaji: Bike ni Noru e Kakugo! Sunset Shimmer! #English: Do Ride the Bikes to Prepare! Sunset Shimmer! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Dangerous Zombie Level 3 and Taddle Fantasy Level 50 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Gloriosa Daisy **Level 2 #Japanese: 天資親切な! 天資する! 彼女はガーデンナーズ! グロリオサデージー! #Romaji: Shinsetsuna! Kanojo wa Gardeners! Gloriosa Daisy! #English: Natural Kindheart! She is a Gardeners! Gloriosa Daisy! **Level 3 #Japanese: キャンプ・キャンプ・エバーフリー! ガイア・ガイア・エバーフリー! #Romaji: Camp Camp Everfree! Gaia Gaia Everfree! #English: Camp Camp Everfree! Gaia Gaia Everfree! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 and Shakariki Sports Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Juniper Montage **Level 2 #Japanese: ムービーズクローン! スタントバースト! ジュニ・ジュニパーモンタージュ! #Romaji: Movies Clone! Stunt Burst! Juni-Juniper Montage! #English: Movies Clone! Stunt Burst! Juni-Juniper Montage! **Level 3 #Japanese: 私が映画館! ジュニパースライス! 私が映画監督! ジュニパーブレット! #Romaji: Watashi ga Eigakan! Juniper Slice! Watashi ga Eiga kantoku! Juniper Bullet! #English: I am Movie Theater, Juniper Slice! I am Film Director, Juniper Bullet! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Mighty Action X Level 2 and Mighty Brothers X Level X theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Adagio Dazzle **Level 2 #Japanese: サイレンズシンギング! アダージョスパークリング! アダージョダゼル! #Romaji: Sirens Appeared! Adagio Sparkling! Adagio Dazzle! #English: Sirens Singing! Adagio Sparkling! Adagio Dazzle! **Level 3 #Japanese: サイ・サイ・サイレン! ラ・ラ・ラ・ライズ! サイレン! サイレン! サイレン・ザ・ダズリング! #Romaji: Si-Si-Siren! Ri-Ri-Ri-Rise! Siren! Siren! Siren the Dazzling! #English: Si-Si-Siren! Ri-Ri-Ri-Rise! Siren! Siren! Siren the Dazzling! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Quest Level 2 and Drago Knight Hunter Z Level 5 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Aria Blaze **Level 2 #Japanese: ボイス! 歌うこと! 綴りに力! アリアブレイズ! #Romaji: Voice! Utau koto! Tsudzuri ni Chikara! Aria Blaze! #English: Voice Singing, Power to the Spell! Aria Blaze! **Level 3 #Japanese: アリア・アリア・アリア・アリア津波! #Romaji: Aria-Aria-Aria-Aria Tsunami! #English: Aria-Aria-Aria-Aria Tsunami! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Gekiatsu Robots Level 3 and Giri Giri Chambara Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Sonata Dusk **Level 2 #Japanese: これが臨時良い! ソナタダスク! #Romaji: Kore ga Rinji yoi! Sonata Dusk! #English: This is Special Kind! Sonata Dusk! **Level 3 #Japanese: ソナタフリーズ! タコチューズデー! #Romaji: Sonata Freeze! Taco Tuesday! #English: Sonata Freeze! Taco Tuesday! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Giri Giri Chambara Level 2 and Dangerous Zombie Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Twivine Sparkle **Level 2 #Japanese: 天地創造の友情! レディー! 無限の魔法! トライヴァインスパークル! トワイライト! #Romaji: Tenchi Sōzō no Yūjō! Ready! Mugen no Mahō! Twivine Sparkle! Twilight! #English: The Friendship of Creation! Ready! Infinity Magic! Twivine Sparkle! Twilight! **Level 3 #Japanese: 暗黒のクローン人間! 未来の友情! #Romaji: Ankoku no Clone Ningen! Mirai no Yūjō! #English: The Dark Clone! Future Friendship! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Mighty Creator VRX Level 2 and Taddle Fantasy Level 50 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Trixie Lulamoon **Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Shakariki Sports Level 2 and Dangerous Zombie Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Moondancer #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Gekiatsu Robots Level 2 and Giri Giri Chambara Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Silverlay **Level 2 #Japanese: 行くぞ! 倒せ! エネミー! お前が! シルバーレイ! #Romaji: Ikuzo! Taose! Enemy! Omae ga! Silverlay! #English: Let's Go! Defeat the Enemy! It's you, Silverlay! **Level 3 #Japanese: ギンギンギンガ! シルバーレイのハーモニー! #Romaji: Gin-Gin-Ginga! Silverlay no Harmony! #English: Ga-Ga-Galaxy! Silverlay's Harmony! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Galaxian Level 2 and Hurricane Ninja Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Flurry Heart **Level 2 #Japanese: フラリーハート! 感情の魔法! フラリーハート! 感情の慌てる! #Romaji: Flurry Heart! Kanjō no Mahō! Flurry Heart! Kanjō no Awateru! #English: Flurry Heart! Magic of Emotions! Flurry Heart! Flurry of Emotions! **Level 3 #Japanese: トワイライトスパークルの偉大な姪〜! 私はフラマハート! #Romaji: Twilight Sparkle no Idaina Mei~! Watashi wa Flurry Heart! #English: The Niece of Twilight Sparkle~! I an Flurry Heart! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Mighty Brothers XX Level X and Taddle Legacy Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Spike **Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Dangerous Zombie Level 3 and Drango Knight Hunter Z Level 5 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Bab Seed Next-Gen Universe Alpha *Stella Nova #Japanese: 新世代の歴史! 輝き守り神! ステラノヴァ〜! #Romaji: Shin Sedai no Rekishi! Kagayaki Mamorigami! Stella Nova~! #English: New Generations History! Shining Guardian! Stella Nova~! **Level 3 #Japanese: トワイライトスパークルの娘! 私はステラノヴァ! #Romaji: Twilight Sparkle no Musume! Watashi wa Stella Nova! #English: Twilight Sparkle's Daughter! I am Stella Nova! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Legacy Level 2 and Mighty Creator VRX Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Applefuji #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Giri Giri Chambara Level 2 and Giri Giri Chambara Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Spectrum Mach #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Jet Combat Level 3 and Shakariki Sports Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Ritzy #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Hurricane Ninja Level 2 and Mighty Action X Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Florashy #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Gekiatsu Robots Level 2 and DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Blueberry Cream #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Drago Knight Hunter Z Level 5 and Ju Ju Burger Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. Other *Human Twilight Sparkle *Vinyl Scratch *Octavia Melody *Coco Pommel *Coloratura *Derpy *Lyra Heartstrings *Bon Bon Heroes Mario Heroes *Super Mario (Super Mario) **Level 2 #Japanese: スーパージャンプ! マリオキック! イッツ・ミー・マリオ! #Romaji: Super Jump! Mario Kick! It's Me Mario! #English: Super Jump! Mario Kick! It's Me Mario! **Level 3 #Japanese: ゴー! ゴー! ゴー! ゴー・ゴー! マリオレッツゴー! スーパーマリオ! #Romaji: Go! Go! Go! Go-Go! Mario Let's Go! Super Mario! #English: Go! Go! Go! Go-Go! Mario Let's Go! Super Mario! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Mighty Action X Level 2 and Fast Bike Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Super Luigi (Super Luigi) **Level 2 #Japanese: 水要素! 空で雷! 俺がルイージ! #Romaji: Mizu Yōso! Sora de Kaminari! Ore ga Luigi! #English: The Water Element! Thunder on Sky! I an Luigi! **Level 3 #Japanese: ツープレイヤーズ! 主人公ブラザーズ! スーパールイージ! #Romaji: Two Players! Shujinkō Brothers! Super Luigi! #English: Two Players! The Hero Brothers! Super Luigi! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Dangerous Zombie Level 3 and Taddle Quest Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Tamago Sanran Yoshi (Egg Laying Yoshi) **Level 2 #Japanese: 果実の冒険! 今こそ食べる! 卵産卵ヨッシー! #Romaji: Kajitsu no Bōken! Ima koso Taberu! Tamago Sanran Yoshi! #English: A Fruit Adventure! Now is Time to Eating! Egg Laying Yoshi! **Level 3 #Japanese: スイカ! バナナ! リンゴ・オレンジ! ブドウ・メロン! パイナップル! そんなバカな! #Romaji: Suika! Banana! Ringo-Orange! Budou-Melon! Pineapple! Son'na Bakana! #English: Watermelon! Banana! Apple-Orange! Grape-Melon! Pineapple! It is Such a Fool! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Gekiatsu Robots Level 3 and Proto Shakariki Sports Level Prototype theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Kingdom Castle Peach (Ōkoku-jō Peach) **Level 2 #Japanese: 王国巡る! ラブリー巡る! プリンセスピーチ! #Romaji: Ōkoku Meguru! Lovely Meguru! Princess Peach! #English: Kingdom for Around! Lovely For Around! Princess Peach! **Level 3 #Japanese: ス–ス–救うで私のクッパ城! 王国城ピーチ! #Romaji: Su-Su-Sukuu de Watashi no Koopa-jō! Ōkoku-jō Peach! #English: Sav-Sav-Save me in the Koopa Castle! Kingdom Castle Peach! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Quest Level 2 and DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Flowers Strike Daisy (Hana Strike Daisy) **Level 2 #Japanese: ゴール! 花ストライク〜! キ・キック・キック・キック! プリンセスデージー! #Romaji: Goal! Hana Strike~! Ki-Kick-Kick-Kick! Princess Daisy! #English: Goal! Flowers Strike~! Ki-Kick-Kick-Kick! Princess Daisy! **Level 3 #Japanese: ストライク! キック! ファイティング! パンチ! 花ストライクデージー! #Romaji: Strike! Kick! Fighting! Punch! Hana Strike Daisy! #English: Strike! Kick! Fighting! Punch! Flowers Strike Daisy! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Night of Safari Level 2 and Fast Bike Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Water Warrior Pierre (Mizu Senshi Pierre) **Level 2 #Japanese: スーパージャンプ! ウォーターストリーム! 水戦士イッツ・ピエール! #Romaji: Super Jump! Water Stream! Water Warrior, It's Pierre! #English: Super Jump! Water Stream! Water Warrior, It's Pierre! **Level 3 #Japanese: ブラザーシム光線〜! #Romaji: Brothersium Kōsen~! #English: Brothersium Ray~! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Mighty Action Level 2 and Taddle Quest Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Burning Fist Vincent (Moeru Ken Vincent) **Level 2 #Japanese: 燃やす! 決める! 愚かす! 戦う! 燃える拳ヴィンセント! #Romaji: Moyasu! Kimeru! Orokaru! Tatakau! Moeru Ken Vincent! #English: Burning! Decide! Foolish! Fight! Burning Fist Vincent! **Level 3 #Japanese: 力の燃やすはそんなバカな! ヴィンセントばかだ! #Romaji: Chikara no Moyasu wa Son'na Bakana! Vincent Bakada! #English: Burning power is such a Foolish! Vincent, you stupid! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Fast Bike Level 2 and Ju Ju Burger Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Yoshiro of the Rod (Rod no Yoshiro) *Bows Birdo (Bows Catherin) *Ginga Hoshi Rosalina (Galaxy Star Rosalina) *Greed Master Wario (Greed Master Wario) *Tennis Darkness Waluigi (Tennis Darkness Waluigi) *Banana Kong Donkey Kong (Banana Kong Donkey Kong) *Red Caps Diddy Kong (Red Caps Diddy Kong) *Speed Jumping Dixie Kong (Sokutobi Dixie Kong) *King of Monster Bowser (King of Monster Koopa) *Rookie Warrior Bowser Jr. (Rookie Warrior Koopa Jr.) *Kinoko Commander Toad (Mushroom Commander Toad) *Hatsumei Butteki Thales (Invention Physical Thales) *Dai Tensai Pytagoras (Great Genius Pytagoras) *Daichi Labyrinth Gasorio (Earth Labyrinth Gasorio) *Hurricane Naluigi (Hurricane Naluigi) *Rockmaster Larry (Rockmaster Larry) *Strongest Roy (Tsuyoi-sha Roy) *Yubiwa Ohjou Wendy (Ring Princess Wendy) *Circus the Lemmy (Circus the Lemmy) *Glasses Laughter Iggy (Megane Laughter Iggy) *Big Mouth Morton (Big Mouth Morton) *Wind Magician Ludwig (Wind Magician Ludwig) Sonic Heroes *Speedstar Sonic (Speedstar Sonic) **Level 2 #Japanese: アオのヘッジホッグは速度! スピードスター, スピードスターソニック! #Romaji: Ao no Hedgehog wa Sokudo! Speedstar, Speedstar Sonic! #English: A Blue Hedgehog is Speed! Speedstar, Speedstar Sonic! **Level 3 #Japanese: ソニック! リング! スピーディー! ウィンディー! ゴタゴーファースト! #Romaji: Sonic! Ring! Speedy! Windy! Gotta Go Fast! #English: Sonic! Ring! Speedy! Windy! Gotta Go Fast! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Shakariki Sports Level 2 and Fast Bike Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Sky Flight Tails (Sky Flight Tails) **Level 2 #Japanese: スカイ! スカイ! スカイ! スカイフライトテイルス! #Romaji: Sky! Sky! Sky! Sky Flight Tails! #English: Sky! Sky! Sky! Sky Flight Tails! **Level 3 #Japanese: 発明と科学です, トルネーダー! スカイフライトテール! #Romaji: Hatsumei to Kagaku desu, Tornador! Sky Flight Tails! #English: Invention and Science, Tornador! Sky Flight Tails! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 2 and Jet Combat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Powerful Knuckles (Powerful Knuckles) **Level 2 #Japanese: ファイ–ファイ–ファイト! パワーストロング! 拳すだ! パワフルナックルス! #Romaji: Fi-Fi-Fight! Power Strong! Ken suda! Powerful Knuckles! #English: Fi-Fi-Fight! Power Strong! This is Fist you! Powerful Knuckles! **Level 3 #Japanese: それを取るぜ! マスターエメラルド! 強いヒーロー! #Romaji: Sore o Toruze! Master Emerald! Tsuyoi Hero! #English: Take that! Master Emerald! Strong Hero! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Fast Bike Level 3 and Gekiatsu Robots Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *PikoPiko Amy Rose (PikoPiko Amy Rose) **Level 2 #Japanese: ピコピコハンマー! 激突は追い遣る! ピコピコエイミー・ローズ! #Romaji: Piko Piko Hammer! Gekitotsu wa Oiyaru! PikoPiko Amy Rose! #English: Piko Piko Hammer! Clash is a Chase! PikoPiko Amy Rose! **Level 3 #Japanese: ピコピコ! ローズガール! エイミー・ローズ! #Romaji: Piko Piko! Rose Girl! Amy Rose! #English: Piko Piko! Rose Girl! Amy Rose! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 and Hurricane Ninja Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Cute Rabbit Cream (Kawai Usagi Cream) **Level 2 #Japanese: かわいウサギ! 僕らは花に行くクリーム! #Romaji: Kawai Usagi! Bokura wa Hana ni iku Cream! #English: Cute Rabbit! We are Go to the Flower, Cream! **Level 3 #Japanese: クリーム! クリーム! チーズ! かわい! かわい! ウサギクリーム! #Romaji: Cream! Cream! Cheese! Kawai! Kawai! Usagi Cream! #English: Cream! Cream! Cheese! Cute! Cute! Rabbit Cream! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 and Jet Combat Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Hoseki Spy Rouge (Jewelry Spy Rouge) **Level 2 #Japanese: 世界中の宝石スパイルージュ! #Romaji: Sekaijū no Hōseki Spy Rouge! #English: Jewelry around the World, Spy Rouge! **Level 3 #Japanese: スクリューキック! 盗人蝙蝠! 宝石スパイルージュ! #Romaji: Screw Kick! Nusutto Koumori! Hōseki Spy Rouge! #English: Screw Kick! The Stealth Bat! Jewelry Spy Rouge! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Giri Giri Chambara Level 2 and Dangerous Zombie Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Jungle Sticks (Jungle Sticks) **Level 2 #Japanese: ヲー! ワイルドジャングル〜! サバイバルとハンチング! ジャングルスティックス! #Romaji: Wow! Wild Jungle~! Survival to Hunting! Jungle Sticks! #English: Wow! Wild Jungle~! Survival and Hunting! Jungle Sticks! **Level 3 #Japanese: ブーメラン投げ! 野生存のバジャー! ジャングルスティックス! #Romaji: Boomerang Nage! Yaseizon no Badger! Jungle Sticks! #English: Boomerang Throwing! Wild Survival Badger! Jungle Sticks! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Night of Safari Level 2 and Night of Safari Level 4 theme with altered lyrics to match the Pony it represents. *Speed Chaos Shadow (Speed Chaos Shadow) *Psycho of Silver (Psycho of Silver) *Fired Blaze (Fired Blaze) *ChouDoctor Eggman (Super Doctor Eggman) *Ikusa Metal Sonic (Battle Metal Sonic) *Kingdom Acorn Sally (Kingdom Acorn Sally) *Soundwave Vector (Soundwave Vector) *Chambara Espio (Swordfight Espio) *Rhythms Charmy (Rhythms Charmy) *Knockout Mighty (Knockout Mighty) *Navy of Marine (Navy of Marine) *Royale Swordsman Antoine (Royale Swordsman Antoine) *Rodeo Fighter Bunnie (Rodeo Fighter Bunnie) *Space Seedian Cosmo (Space Seedian Cosmo) *Drum Hiting Manic (Drum Hiting Manic) *Symphon Gun Sonia (Symphon Gun Sonia) *Warui Yatsu Scourge (Bad Guy Scourge) *Free Rider Jet (Free Rider Jet) *Stream Tsubame Wave (Stream Swallow Wave) *Tadaioh Storm (Heavy King Storm) *Storming Nicolas (Storming Nicolas) *Snipe Heishi Fang (Snipe Soldier Fang) *Snowfight Bark (Snowfight Bark) *Dynamite Bean (Dynamite Bean) Emotions *Samurai Orb (Samurai Orb) **Level 2 #Japanese: サムライフューチャー! 僕はサムライオーブ! #Romaji: Samurai Future! Boku wa Samurai Orb! #English: Samurai Future! I an Samurai Orb! **Level 3 #Japanese: 喜びの剣! ダウンブレイク! #Romaji: Yorokobi no Tsurugi! Down Break! #English: The Swords of Joy! Down Break! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Drago Knight Hunter Z Level 2 and Giri Giri Chambara Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Tsurugi Knight Arena (Sword Knight Arena) **Level 2 #Japanese: ナイト・アッピアード! (セイ悲しみ〜!) ツルギナイトアリーナ! #Romaji: Knight Appeared! (Say "Kanashimi"~!) Tsurugi Knight Arena! #English: Knight Appeared! (Say "Sadness"~!) Sword Knight Arena! **Level 3 #Japanese: スラッシュ! 気にしない! ハックアンドスラッシュ! ナイトスラッシュ! #Romaji: Slash! Kinishinai! Hack and Slash! Knight Slash! #English: Slash! Never Mind! Hack and Slash! Knight Slash! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Taddle Fantasy Level 30 and Night of Safari Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Duster Xenon (Duster Xenon) **Level 2 #Japanese: ミッション開始! 嫌悪ガンマン! ダスターキセノン! #Romaji: Mission Kaishi! Ken'o Gunman! Duster Xenon! #English: Mission Start! Disgust Gunman! Duster Xenon! **Level 3 #Japanese: シュ・シュー・シュ・シュート! シュ・シュー・シュ・シュート! マキシマム来る闘う! #Romaji: Shoo-Shoo-Shoo-Shoot! Shoo-Shoo-Shoo-Shoot! Maximum kuru Tatakau! #English: Shoo-Shoo-Shoo-Shoot! Shoo-Shoo-Shoo-Shoot! Maximum is Fight Coming! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Hurricane Ninja Level 2 and Bang Bang Shooting Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Kaizoku no Hercules (Pirate Hercules) *Level 2 #Japanese: カイ–カイ–カイ–海賊で破壊へる! おのれヘラクレス! #Romaji: Kai-Kai-Kai-Kaizoku de Hakai heru! Onore Hercules! #English: Pi-Pi-Pi, Destroyed by the Pirates! Curse you Hercules! *Level 3 #Japanese: キャノン発射, 船ため行く! 海賊のヘラクレス! おのれ! #Romaji: Cannon Hassha, Fune tame Iku! Kaizoku no Hercules! Onore! #English: Cannon Attack, Going for the Ship! Pirate Hercules! Damm! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Fast Bike Level 3 and Bang Bang Simulations Level 50 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Mahoutsukai Clary (Wizard Clary) **Level 2 #Japanese: 魔法呪文! 輝きの恐怖! 魔法使いクラリー! 覚悟! #Romaji: Mahō Jumon! Kagayaki no Kyōfu! Mahōtsukai Clary! Kakugo! #English: Magic Spell! Shining Fear! Wizard Clary! Prepare yourself! **Level 3 #Japanese: エクリプスファイヤーワーク〜! #Romaji: Eclipse Firework~! #English: Eclipse Firework~! The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Bang Bang Simulations Level 50 and Taddle Quest Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Kibouden Hearts (Hope Legend Hearts) **Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Tokimeki Crisis Level 3 and Ju Ju Burger Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *King of Sinister Pride (King of Sinister Pride) *Passion Love Lust (Passion Love Lust) *Gekisou Serpent Envy (Rushing Serpent Envy) *Satan Warrior Wrath (Satan Warrior Wrath) *Foods Royale Gluttony (Foods Royale Gluttony) *Night Sleeping Sloth (Yoru Nemuri Sloth) *Ninja Stealth Greed (Ninja Stealth Greed) Elements *Thunder Dragon Azure (Thunder Dragon Azure) **Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Jet Combat Level 2 and Taddle Quest Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Mizusame Colvina (Water Shark Colvina) **Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Drago Knight Hunter Level 2 and Shakariki Sports Level 2 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Ice Panda Hayley (Ice Panda Hayley) **Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: **Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of DoReMiFa Beat Level 3 and Mighty Action X Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Heroes it represents. *Kasai Kitsune Burns (Fire Fox Burns) *Kaze Hato Avalon (Wind Dove Avalon) *Tsuchi Butterfly Gaia (Earth Butterfly Gaia) *Mori Utahime Shamrock (Forest Songstress Shamrock) *Metal Zookeeper Bronze (Metal Zookeeper Bronze) *Darkness Master Umber (Darkness Master Umber) *Shining Ancient Hikari (Shining Ancient Hikari) *Storm Griffon Payne (Storm Griffon Payne) *Lever Cosmic Genbu (Lever Cosmic Genbu) *Nekketsu Punch Sepia (Hotblood Punch Sepia) *Ninjutsu no Zanto (The Ninjutsu of Zanto) *Iceland Pine (Iceland Pine) *Magma Yama Volanie (Magma Mountain Volanie) *Chaos Time Chronos (Chaos Time Chronos) *Plasma Warrior Garnett (Plasma Warrior Garnett) *Poison Shaman Hydrus (Poison Shaman Hydrus) *Midnight Snake Hydra (Yahan Hebi Hydra) Category:Arsenal Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Kamen Rider Mario)